AvP: The Nightmare Begins
by Eph
Summary: What would have happened if the Yautja, Lex and the Queen hadn’t been the only ones there during the end battle in Antartica? What would happen if a strange creature was added into the mix? This started out as a one shot, but I must continue! Must!
1. Chapter 1

Waiting. The opportune moment would undoubtedly rear its head soon. I watched as the black creatures walked down the corridors under me not even knowing I was there. I was waiting to see how this would all play out. Knowing already that the human and the giant alien would survive the temple I wanted to see what they would do as soon as they got to the surface. I saw the human and the alien run past me. They seem to be in a hurry. I looked down through the corridors and saw why. There was a device laying in the egg room making a beeping noise. How quaint, there is now a bomb. I shifted myself out of the temple onto the top of one of the many buildings in this abandoned human station. As little damage as a bomb would do to me I wanted to see how the mortals decided to get out of the cavern in time.

A few moments later I saw them flying out of the ice tunnel on a strange machine. The human toppled off and went rolling to the side. They were running as the blast from the bomb hit them sending them to land on their faces in the snow. I laughed to myself at their weak and fragile bodies. I felt the building under me shift from the weight of the blast and I shifted to a spot still hidden and out of range of the blast.

When the mortals reached safety they stopped. I watched a strange ritual as the alien took his mask off. He roared and flared his mandibles at the human. What a strange pair of miscreants. Pulling something from a wire around his waist, he drew my attention back to them. He put the mark on the humans cheek that he had burned into himself inside the temple. How sweet, they're bonding. I yawned, almost bored with the way things were going. That's when I heard a loud crash and the ground to my left erupted. As the debris rained down I saw what had caused that. The huge black beast reared up. I flashed my glance at the two figures standing a few yards away. The human was panic stricken and the alien was close to it.

I smiled. This should be good. The alien was the first to act. He threw his shuriken and it sliced the huge beasts neck open. He threw it again only to hit the giant crest. The shuriken was returning to him the tail of the beast hit him and sent him sailing through the air. I watched the human stand there in bewilderment for a few moments. My attention went back to the alien and the beast that was about to impale it. The human charged yelling loudly. The makeshift spear of hers was thrust up into the beasts neck. It went dancing backwards grabbing at it's neck. The beast turned its attention to the human and charged after it. The human took flight with no hesitation.

I laughed out loud as I watched her running for her life just barely staying out of the beasts grasp. She took shelter under a large circular object and tried her best to dodge the attacks from the beasts tail. The alien appeared out of nowhere jumping high into the air and ramming his spear into the monsters head. She did that funny backwards dance again and fell into a burning building. I was willing for her to get up and attack again. This was amusing me quite a bit. Those mortals had gained some of my respect during their little ordeal.

The two small mortals were looping a chain around the circular object attaching the beast to it. I reveled in their actions as I realized their plan. They were going to use the object to send the monstrous creature down into the depths of the water. The basin shifted, but stopped. I watched as the tail of the beast went to impale the alien. I shifted into it's path and grabbed the tail. I wrenched it and the monster screeched as she was dropped to her knees. I looked over at my shoulder at the mortals. They were staring at me dumbfounded. I roared at them to get moving, I didn't want to stand here holding this thing at bay all night.

The human disconnected the chain that had kept the basin from slipping off. It fell, dragging the behemoth down towards its icy grave. Turning to face the human and her alien companion I found their faces filled with many emotions. Fear, admiration, wonder and the thing that I found most amusing, confusion. I turned to walk off.

"Wait!"

I stopped and looked back at the human.

"Who are you?"

I laughed. Obviously she thought that I was something like her.

"I am a nightmare efreet."

"What is that?"

"The highest class of demon and the most powerful creature you will find anywhere. I am the only one."

"You look human enough to me."

I tried not to take offense to this. She is a stupid mortal, a human. They never know anything outside of their small fragile worlds.

"If you don't believe me, then maybe I should prove my status to you."

I took a step towards her and received a warning growl from the tall alien. I looked at him and laughed.

"What are you going to do?"

He brought his arm up and extended a set of blades from his gauntlet. This sent me into a fit of laughter. This is the most entertainment I've had for about a thousand years. I lifted my fist up and held it in front of his torso. I opened my hand and sent him flying a few yards backwards. The human backed away from me. Reactions like that are what keep me going sometimes. The alien stood up and walked over. He just growled and grumbled, but didn't threaten me again.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see the show."

"The show?"

"Yes, I wanted to see how you would fair in this whole thing."

I saw anger enter eyes.

"You were here the whole time and only helped with that?"

"Yes, why? Should I have helped before?"

"All of my friends were killed in there."

"Not much of a loss, really."

I was examining my claws when her hand came towards my face. I shifted behind her and shoved her onto her hands and knees. I laughed again. She stood up and spun around to glare at me.

"Just leave!"

"I'll leave when I want."

I heard a strange noise and watched as the alien fell to his knees and started grabbing at his chest. Oh this is a sight. The humans panicked voice rang out.

"What's wrong?"

The human had dropped down next to him and was looking at him worriedly. I listened as something started to ram itself against his ribs. I stood there fascinated.

"Help him!"

I looked at the human.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to help him."

I took my sword out of the sheath and stepped towards him.

"No! Not like that!"

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

I remembered what I had seen in the temple. Miniatures of the black colossus had come popping out of the chests of the human hosts. I knelt down and looked down at the alien who was now roaring, laying on his back. I reached my hand into his chest and felt the creature that wanted so badly to get out. I pulled it out and looked at it. It flared its little mandibles at me and screeched.

"How cute."

I was caressing its little head when the alien jumped up and reached for the creature. I roared and sent him flying backwards again.

"He's mine."

I shifted out of there before anything else happened and I was forced to kill the subjects of my entertainment. I looked down at the little abomination that I held in my hands and smiled.

"We're going to have fun."

End.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly stalked towards the predalien lying on his back. What a strange sight to behold, and he is completely defenseless. I knelt down and brought my face within inches of his. He was sound asleep. It would be so easy to take his life right now. I took a deep breath and let out a roar. His eyes snapped open and he threw a heavy fist at me. I jumped backwards and laughed. The creature crouched down and hissed at me.

"Not funny mother."

I walked over and stroked his mandibles. His eyes glazed over and the anger that had appeared in them was gone in that instant. He purred happily until I stopped. He grumbled incoherently and stood up. He was twice my size. He had grown so fast. It was only 3 years ago that I had taken him into my care. Before that I hadn't known anything about the Yautja or the Xenomorphs. Raising him, I had to learn a few things. The sense of honor and loyalty inherent in the Yautja had managed to override the hive mentality that drove the xenomorphs to be mindless killers. He was a problem solver and a clever fighter, not to mention very, very, strong.

He stretched as I turned around.

"Where are we going so early mother?"

"It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?"

"Patience Rutu. You'll find out when we get there."

"I don't have any patience, you know that."

"You can learn."

"Mother. . ."

I smirked and kept walking. We traveled for about an hour. The red moon was lowering, making way for the morning sun to traverse the sky. I heard what I was listening for and crouched down. Rutu followed my example and we crawled our way to the top of a ridge. I looked down into the valley below and saw the camp. The humans had managed to spread this far. It was only recently that they learned to travel long distances through space. They still hadn't learned that they shouldn't.

She saw one of them walk out of a tent and start to walk towards the trees. Rutu started to stand.

"Not yet Rutu."

"Why mother?"

"We want to start a panic, but we don't want them to know we are here. We will start picking them off one by one."

He smiled and clicked his mandibles.

"You're very smart mother."

"Devious would be more like it."

I smiled and turned back to the man we were going to kill. He disappeared into the trees. I focused my sight and looked around the trees that were blocking my view. I saw the man unzip his trousers. I looked back at Rutu and nodded. We started to move through the trees, stalking towards our victim. I stopped and signalled for Rutu to attack. He ran with an uncanny speed towards the human. Before the man knew what was happening Rutu had taken off his head with that beautiful tail of his. The body collapsed in a pool of blood and the head fell right into Rutu's palm. I smiled and walked up to the corpse. I put my hand into the pool of blood and when I pulled it out it was covered. I closed my eyes and when I opened them the blood was gone. I unfocused my eyes and a movie started to play in my head. It was going fast. The whole man's life played out in just a few seconds. This is how I gain my vast knowledge. I looked at Rutu and he seemed awed as he always was when I used my powers. I wish I could share them with him, but I don't want another incident to occur. The last time I attempted to share my powers with something, he exploded. Caring about Rutu means I don't want to kill him.

We retired for the trees for the time being. A spot that we could see the humans, but they couldn't see us. Rutu's coloring was ideal for camoflauging him in the forest.

Nothing stirred for at least an hour. I had been telling Rutu a story from my past when I heard a yell. I turned my attention to the human camp. Three men were wandering around the camp, presumably, looking for their lost companion. I grinned. What a surprise they are going to get. One of them started meandering towards our post. I resituated myself into a crouch and heard Rutu shift. I grinned again. He had always been very excitable when it came to impending violence. The man was now directly below us and seemed to not have the slightest clue what was going on just a couple meters above him. In a flash I was behind him. While I held him in a headlock, Rutu jumped down and walked towards him menacingly. I really don't know if it could be perceived any other way than menacing because of the way he looks and what he is. The man was trying to scream, but I was constricting his airway too much for that. All he managed was a weak rasping noise.

Rutu grabbed the man by his head and picked him up over his head. He roared into the man's face and the man finally let out a horrified scream. That was followed by a crunch as Rutu crushed the man's skull. He dropped the body on the ground. I heard the other men running towards us and calling out. Rutu grabbed the body by the leg and drug it back up into the tree we had claimed as our outpost. 5 men ran into our vicinity and looked around in a panic. They saw the blood on the ground, but didn't know where else to look. There was no trail.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"I don't know, first Mason and now Gerald."

"We're being hunted."

"Hunted? By what?"

"I don't know. Something big. Those footprints there are from whatever it is. It appears to walk on two legs."

I looked at Rutu. He was watching them with interest.

"What are these other tracks?"

"What other tracks?"

"These."

The group all knelt down around the tracks and looked at them for a moment or two.

"They look like the prints of a human. Someone. . . small, like a child."

I raised an eyebrow. A child? Something human? How wrong they are. I nodded to Rutu and we started to move elsewhere through the trees. I could smell the lingering fear and took a deep relaxing breath. I love the smell of fear.

We took the body across the river and decided that we would eat it. Humans aren't appetizing in the least, but it's what we have and I don't feel like hunting for anything else. I ripped off one of the arms and carried it a few feet away and started to eat. I will never acquire a taste for human. After we finished eating I settled down to take my after breakfast nap. I only had to lay there for a few minutes before I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke just a couple hours later to Rutu prodding me. I growled a warning at him and rolled over.

"Mother. The humans are doing something."

"Humans are always doing something."

"A ship landed, reinforcements. . ."

I sat up and ran my hand back through my hair. I smiled evily and started to stand up. There are a few things in life that I enjoy, and that is going up against large numbers of beings that are out to destroy me.

"Well then, let's go greet our new guests, shall we?"

We trecked across the river to the clearing in the forest that the humans had set up camp in. This part of the forest was one I rarely came to because of the amount of insects that gather here. I abhor insects.

There was indeed a ship, it wasn't very big, however, and it wasn't meant to accomodate a large number of people in comfort. A military vessel. I've learned that military personnel can be stuffed into a carrier like sardines with no trouble. They are useful as well as expendable. I've utilized their training and affinity for taking orders many times myself. I scoped out the scene below me with slight amusement. There were 5 new men armed with machine guns and a few grenades.

"Seems like they are special ops. A few men specially trained to go into a hostile area and eliminate the threat."

"What do you think they are doing?"

"They plan to find us and exterminate us."

"Will they be able to?"

"I have nothing to worry about as you know, but if you give them the opportunity, they can and will be able to kill you. I would suggest that you stay with me at all times, don't go on a hunt by yourself. I can protect you Rutu, but you have to want my protection."

"Of course mother. I will do as you say."

I smiled and ran my hand along his mandibles. He purred as I began to formulate a plan in my head. I was going to see how many of these men I could kill before the others noticed and became alarmed.

My first chance came very soon, sooner than I had thought. One of the men wandered into the forest alone. I silently descended out of the tree and walked behind him for a mile or two, shadowing his own footsteps. He swung around in alarm, but I was already gone. The joys of being a nightmare efreet are many.

He resumed his treck after releasing the safety from his gun. I want that gun. A few more minutes went by and I could smell a hint of fear emenating from him. That excited me. I crept up behind him and snapped his neck. His body crumbled and I grabbed the gun. I looked over it for a moment, smiling. This will make another good trophy for my collection. Over the decades I have managed to procure many weapons from many different beings. This one being more an antique than a good weapon. Humans are so primitive. Such is life.

I strapped the gun to my back and was about to return to my tree when a man stepped into the clearing. He stood there looking stupidly at me. I didn't want an altercation at the moment. I turned my back on him. To my disdain, he wasn't going to let me go.

"You girl, wait."

I gritted my teeth together. I hate being called a 'girl'. I'm millenias old and yet, people still mistake me for a girl. I slowly turned to him and watched him reach for his radio. I focused on it and it melted in his hand. He swung his gun up to chest level before I was at his throat. I tore it from him and let him fall to the ground. His body twitched for a few minutes. I knelt down to loot the body. He didn't have much on him. As I stood up I felt something was wrong. I folded myself back to the tree hideout and saw that it was empty. Rutu was gone. I growled when I smelled human. I dropped to the ground and saw an empty tranquilizer dart. They had taken him. There had been a struggle, but he had already been partially incapacitated. The fact that he was still alive worried me. This hadn't been a normal seek and destroy mission, it had been a capture mission. I went to the clearing where the human craft was. There was nothing there. I let out a roar and punched the tree nearest to me. It fell to the ground with a loud crack.

I have to find him. If they are planning on using him as a weapon, they are going to be disappointed. If it gets to that point, I wont hesitate to kill Rutu and everyone that knows about his existence. I care for him and wouldn't want him to go through life as a tool. I don't think he would want that either. It was decided I would find out where they were taking him and follow. They aren't going to use my child as a toy.


End file.
